A Love Worth Waiting For
by FyreFawn
Summary: He had first met her when she was eleven years old. From that moment he had loved the girl with the busy brown hair. He would wait for her until he could bond with her, for she was a love worth waiting for. One Shot Human/Centaur love story


**All canon characters and plots belong to JK Rowling.**

**One Shot Human/Centaur love story**

* * *

**A Love Worth Waiting For.**

Ronan had first met her when she was eleven years old. She, three other boys and the half giant known as Hagrid had come into the Forbidden Forest. Apparently they were there to look for a Unicorn that had been attacked.

There were no female Centaurs, only males. Therefore they took mates from human females, and from the moment he saw that girl with the bushy brown hair, he loved her. He knew she was the one for him, and he would have her. He had found a love worth waiting for.

Contrary to popular opinion, Centaurs did not go out and kidnap their mates. They gently wooed them by showing how well they could provide for them, giving them small gifts and introducing them to the joys of pleasure that only a Centaur could give.

Year after year Ronan had watched this girl known as Hermione. He had protected her when possible and set small gifts outside that were addressed to her. Once in a while he would dream walk with her, and speak with her about their goals, life, and desires. She had never remembered her dreams, but he did.

The year she turned sixteen was the year he started pursuing her with a purpose. He would hang out at the edge of the forest and beckon to her. She had refused at first, but eventually she went over to meet him. They re-discussed the conversations in Hermione's dreams. She talked about what was going on with Voldemort's rising, and how things were going with Harry and Ron.

That was also the year she had led Harry and that awful Umbridge woman to the forest. Umbridge had insulted the centaurs and they had taken her away deep into the forest. She wanted to complain about half breeds? Well, they would give her a half breed of her own.

His brethren had almost mistreated Hermione and her friend Harry as well, but luckily the half giants brother had come along. He had explained later, to the other centaurs, that she had the right to expect them to help as she was his mate. They hadn't known that at the time and guaranteed Roland that when he brought her into the fold, they would apologize.

When Hermione was seventeen, he didn't get to see her much. She was off fighting a war. Ronan hadn't approved of her fighting and tried to forbid her, but she insisted on helping her friends. So he had followed her when he could, in secret, and protected her to the best of his ability.

There was one night that the snatchers had almost caught her. They had walked by her wards and the one called Scabior had smelled her perfume, the perfume Ronan had made especially for her. Ronan could have kicked himself, for he had told Hermione to wear it at all times, for him. He ended up casting an added weight spell on one of the snatchers victims. The snatcher had dropped the captive and taken away Scabior's attention from the scent. He was very thankful that the diversion had worked.

Another night he was terrified, because Hermione had been captured with the two other boys, and he hadn't been able to be there to protect her. She was a muggle, he knew, and she was going to end up being tortured, raped or killed. The other Centaurs had a very difficult time in trying to keep Ronan calmed down. He had sobbed with tremendous relief when he had heard that she had escaped with the two boys, and other captives, all due to a house elf's help and sacrifice. Yes, she had been tortured, but thankfully not raped or killed. He would be glad for this much.

The night the Battle of Hogwarts occurred found them fighting together, eventually they were separated, but they continued fighting, for each other and for freedom. Many lives were lost that night, and many were injured as well. He was weary, but had made it out unscathed. He started searching around for Hermione and found her sitting down, leaning back against a ruined wall of stone. He thought for a moment that she might be hurt, but when she opened her eyes and smiled at him, he knew she was okay. They both would be okay.

He had lowered himself down next to her and gathered her in his arms, his tail swishing gently. That was the night they shared their first kiss. It started out rough and urgent, a desperate need to know they were still alive, that this wasn't a dream. Slowly it gentled, their lips caressing and teasing each other. Roland nipped at Hermione's lower lip gently and she opened her mouth more to him. They learned each other's taste and texture.

Hermione had wanted to return to Hogwarts and complete her education after the war. Roland knew this and wanted to make Hermione happy so he had decided that he wouldn't bring her into the fold or bond with her until after she graduated. Fortunately that day came quickly. He proudly watched as she received her magical diploma and was awarded a plaque for receiving the highest NEWT scores ever in the school's history.

Today Ronan stood waiting outside Hagrid's cabin waiting for Hermione. This was the day he would bring her into his fold. She would meet his family and they would celebrate at the centaur camp. Tonight he and Hermione would bond. He was advised by his brethren that the bonding could be a bit difficult. As Hermione was a virgin, and centaurs were quite a bit bigger than human males, it would be very painful for her.

There would be no holding her during mating, as a centaur's body completely covered that of their mates when having sex. A female had to be on all fours, and though beds were large to accompany centaur and mate, it was not firm enough for the mating.

A raised platform had to be designed. It wasn't overly large, just big enough for the female to kneel on. It wasn't overly tall either as the centaur needed to be able to cover his mate. The platform was padded for the females comfort and there were leather straps his mate could hold onto when he was pounding into her.

And now, here she was walking toward him. Her hair swung loose around her waist as she walked toward him, no longer bushy, but in thick lustrous curls. She came up to him and the smiled at each other. She had no need to bring anything with her as her belongings had already been delivered to Ronan's lodgings. He watched as she said goodbye to friends, schoolmates and teachers. He helped her swing onto his back and he took her to their new home. Feeling at peace, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her fingers caressing his stomach.

As he entered the camp with Hermione on his back, many centaurs and human women stopped the workings of daily life to catch of Ronan and his mate. They welcomed her with smiles and greetings of good luck, fortune and many children. The children came and gave her flowers.

Ronan assisted Hermione in sliding of his back, and gently eased her on to the ground. Pulling her over to his side, he took one of the flowers out of her hands and slid it into her hair behind her left ear. He introduced her to his family, and true to their word, the other centaurs offered up apologies for thinking Hermione was belittling when in truth she wasn't.

The females made Hermione feel at home and took her on a tour of the camp and showed her to Ronan's home. The home was rather large, needing to be able to fit a centaur and any children born of the bond. There was a kitchen and dining area, a room was added with a large bathtub for Hermione's benefit. The women told her that the centaurs washed out at the lake. She walked down the wide hall way and looked into the room she would be sharing with her mate. A large bed, big enough for 4 centaurs stood in one corner of the room. It was covered with large fluffy blankets and looked very comfortable. In the other corner stood the mating platform, and Hermione blushed, already knowing what it was for. The women gently teased her. In the middle of the wall stood a dresser.

The women took Hermione outside and they began preparing dinner for the bonding celebration. The centaurs were putting up the decorations. While they cooked the women advised Hermione on Centaurs, childbirth and children.

Centaurs are taught from child hood taught that finding their mate is very important. She was one who would give all her heart to them, she is their other half. No greater love could there be found than that of a centaur and his woman. A centaur would spend his whole entire life wooing his mate, if it meant she would choose him. They were very patient creatures. That is why there was no forcing of bonding, no kidnapping needed to procreate. They would wait an eternity to find their one. That is why it was usually called; A love worth waiting for.

The bonding ceremony had been lovely. Hermione had worn a white gown that fell around her body as a waterfall, gently encasing her in its fabric. Her hair was gilded with white flowers. There was no need for many words. The magic spoke up for a mates bonding. Roland had placed a thin gold band around Hermione's left arm. It was designed with the clan's crest. He also had a band around his left arm with the same design, except it was wider.

The celebration was in full force and everyone was in high spirits. Hermione laughed as children danced around the fires and she watched as Roland picked up a child, placed him on his back, and galloped around the camp. The child laughed and squealed in glee.

She though back to her conversation with the other females. Centaurs were not shape shifters; therefore they did not have the ability to change their form at will. However, a centaur's offspring was born as a human child. When a male child reached fourteen years of age, they shifted into centaur form and remained that way. Female children did not change into centaurs, they remained human. They were more than welcome to stay at the camp as they were family. More than often they moved away to find their own mate, whether he be centaur or human.

It was late and Hermione's eyelids were starting to droop. She felt someone stroke her hair, looked up and saw Ronan. He spoke softly to her to come to their lodgings and sleep. She took his hand and followed him. They stepped into the house and walked silently to their bedroom. He urged her to the bed to rest. She didn't want to rest, she wanted to spend the night loving her mate and she told him so.

Ronan took the flowers one by one out of Hermione's hair. He unbuttoned her cloak, easing it off her body. He kissed her gently, nipping at her lips while sliding the dress down her form. The dress pooled at her feet. Pulling away he gazed at her now naked body, taking in her slender form with its softly rounded curves. She was so beautiful and she was his.

Ronan picked Hermione up, grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid it on top of the comfortably padded platform.

He whispered soft words of comfort and love to her and eased her onto her back, running his lips and hands down her body. He stopped at her belly button and dipped his tongue inside, his fingers lightly tickling her waist. He smiled as she giggled.

He continued to watch her with lustful eyes as she moaned and her body arched under his ministrations

Hermione was on the brink of release, but was scared to let go. This was a new feeling to her, and she didn't know if it was a good one. She just knew that a feeling a pure pleasure had continued to build up every since Ronan had been touching and caressing her body. Was it a sin to feel this much pleasure?

Ronan turned her limp body over and place Hermione on all fours. He advised her that it would be very painful the first time, but that in the morning he had potions available to take away the pain and soreness. Hermione acknowledge this and was more than ready to become his in every way.

* * *

Tenderly he gathered his mate into his arms, carried her over to the bed, and laid her overworked body down on the soft sheets. Ronan lay next to her and whispered what a perfect mate she was for him and how she was worth waiting for. She drifted off into sleep, faintly noticing her mate pulling the blankets up over their bodies and embracing her.

* * *

_**Six months later**_

Hermione and Ronan had been bonded for six months now and were expecting their first child. Both were excited to become parents. Each day they had marveled of the love they had found with each other. Soon they would get the chance to teach their son or daughter about the love of a mate worth waiting for.

They only could hope that they would have many children to teach this to in the years to come, and they did.


End file.
